Vlogger
by Jessica Winchester
Summary: Al principio Dean estaba muy curioso sobre su canal en YouTube, porque bueno ¿Quién más de sus amigos tenia videos con mal de mil visitas en tan poco tiempo?


_Terrible._

_Terrible idea._

_Gabriel, estas muerto._

**. . .**

Dean Winchester tenía un novio, tal novio era Castiel Novak no era realmente un secreto, todos lo sabían o bueno solo a las personas que le importaban, pues el par no era de gritar su amor por toda la escuela.

Castiel Novak era un _youtuber _o un _vlogger_, como prefieran llamarlo.

Al principio Dean estaba muy curioso sobre su _canal _en _YouTube_, porque bueno ¿Quién más de sus amigos tenia videos con mal de mil visitas en tan poco tiempo? Bueno, tal vez Charlie pero ella solo subía _gameplays_, a veces Dean participaba en ellos.

Pero en lo que no quería participar era en los videos de Castiel, simplemente no eran su estilo, bueno Castiel no tenía un _estilo_, simplemente hacia videos sobre todo, ¿querías un video sobre como bañar a tu perro? Castiel lo hacía, ¿un video de consejos sobre cómo estudiar? Castiel lo tenía, realmente eran temas en los que Dean se sentía como un completo inútil, hasta que Castiel hiciera un video sobre mecánica, deportes o _Star Wars_ se sentiría honrado de aparecer, no como en esta ocasión.

Oh, claro que no.

Era un día como cualquier otro, Dean había invitado a Castiel al cine, pero antes de eso tenía que llevar a su hermano menor, Sam a la escuela para sus clases extra escolares por lo que le daba tiempo al ojiazul de hacer un video muy corto sobre su _Top 10: Libros._

Sin excepción grababa cada video en su cuarto, en la única pared vacía que tenía para darle un fondo más formal a sus videos, sentado sobre su cama con su cámara frente a él en el triple.

"Cas, ¿Estás listo?" Cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación y lo vio grabando rápidamente intento mantener la calma, sabiendo que Castiel editaría todo el video al final para que el no aparecía, eso le dio algo de ánimos y sonriendo para sí mismo camino hacia su novio y se sentó en la cama junto a él.

"¡Dean! Lo siento, no vi la hora" Olvidándose completamente de la cámara, le sonrió a su novio y se inclinó hacia el para besarlo.

El ojiazul también sonreía y rodeando su brazo en la cintura del menor para estrecharlo contra él, se inclinaron ambos hasta que sus narices chocaron y se frotaron en un beso esquimal, Castiel reía hasta que Dean finalmente le beso rápidamente sus labios.

"Hey, ¿podemos hacer cosas sucias frente a la cámara?"

"¡Dean!" Castiel se giró rápidamente a la cámara, un sonrojo invadiéndolo.

El castaño continúo carcajeándose y se inclinó de nuevo para besar al menor, esta vez en el cuello, haciéndolo olvidarse de sus pensamientos.

"Se nos hará tarde la función" Castiel se levantó rápidamente y apagó la cámara.

Pero no sabían lo que les esperaba, pues horas después con la pareja en el cine, el hermano menor de Castiel, Gabriel volvió a casa después de su partido de soccer y entró al cuarto de su hermano mayor buscando sus audífonos para conectarlos a su MP3, cuando los encontró cerca a lado de la laptop de Castiel rápidamente sabía que su hermano había hecho otro video, ganándole la curiosidad encendió la cámara y comenzó a ver el video, era sobre los libros favoritos de Castiel, reconocía algunos títulos, su hermano Balthazar le había regalado la mayoría en Navidad, pero se emocionó cuando vio a Dean entrar en la habitación.

Al terminar el video se le ocurrió la peor broma del mundo, encendiendo rápidamente la laptop del ojiazul y tecleando la contraseña comenzó a editar el video.

**. . .**

En la noche cuando Castiel regresó a casa lo único que quería hacer era quitarse la ropa y dormir, pues había sido un día largo, pero antes de eso tenía que editar su video, Castiel era muy puntual en eso.

Al encender la laptop, alzó una ceja castaña al ver que el video ya estaba guardado en su computador y teniendo un mal presentimiento revisó su cuenta de YouTube, ¡había subido un nuevo video! Hace algunas pocas horas, el titulo decía _Top 10: Libros_, nada fuera de lo normal pues de eso se trataba y cuando le dio click para verlo rápidamente fruncio el ceño, ese no era su estilo de como editaba sus videos, talvez la persona que lo haya hecho se habia esforzado mucho pero Castiel podía ver los pequeños errores, el tipo de letra, los colores, la música, etc.

Pero lo peor fue ver el final.

Oh, el final.

_Cas, ¿estas listo?_

Frente a sus ojos era Dean y el, juntos en la cama, besándose como hacia unas horas, mierda.

Pausó el video y deslizó hacia la sección de comentarios, en donde comenzó a leer.

**Captainmarvel**: Cas, ¡no sabía que tenías novio!

**Andreabieber**: _¿Él es novio de Cas? ¡Que celos! ¿Dónde puedo conseguir uno igual?_

**Teenwolves**: _¿Cas es gay? _

**Lydia5800**: _¡Son tan tiernos juntos!_

**Stevexxx69**: _¡Asco! Lo siento, tengo que cancelar mi suscripción a tu cuenta._

Bueno, ya se lo esperaba y finalmente leyó uno de Charlie.

**Queenbradbury**: _¿Por qué detuvieron el video a medias? ;-)_

**. . .**

Al día siguiente en la escuela, algunos estudiantes miraban a Castiel con sonrisas y pequeñas risas y otros con el ceño fruncido, tenía miedo de ir con Dean pues sabía que estaría molesto de que la escuela se enterara de _esta_ manera.

Corrió hacia su casillero, chocando contra el ojiverde, este no se veía molesto para su suerte, o tal vez no lo sabía.

No, debía saberlo a estas alturas.

"D-Dean"

Dean solo sonrió y rodeando un brazo suyo sobre los hombros del menor caminaron juntos por el pasillo.

"Cas, me acabas de hacer famoso"

El ojiazul tragó saliva. "¿No estas molesto?" Se atrevió a preguntar, mirándolo de reojo.

"No, bueno no quería que la gente lo supiera de esa manera, pero ya no importa"

"¿No te molestaría salir en más videos míos?"

"Bueno ya que lo mencionas, un grupo de fans hacia mí no estaría mal" Soltando una carcajada finalmente se detuvieron hasta llegar a su salón.

Castiel sonrió y besó su mejilla.

Días más tarde ese video aún tenía nuevas visitas, terminó siendo el video más visto de Castiel, una parte de el feliz y la otra se preguntaba si alguien le había prestado atención a su _Top 10_: _Libros _o si solo adelantaban el video hasta donde Dean aparecía en la habitación.

* * *

><p>siempre e querido escribir un fanfic sobre vloggers, :3 este tengo la fortuna de decir que sera multi chapter, pero no tendran una secuencia, la mayoria seran drabbles, bueno creo que me entienden xD quize escribir el fanfic hoy pues es mi primer dia en la universidad y esta es mi manera de celebrarlo, aunque talvez no tenga tiempo ahora por la uni, intentare subir mas capitulos de este fanfic, escriban <strong>reviews<strong> si les gusto y si lo odiaron escribanlo tambien!


End file.
